Antoinette Salvatore/Traits
Personality |-| Human = As a human, Ali was completely different. Ali was innocent and playful. She was cautious and wary when she encountered vampires, Julian and Katherine, and sensing something was different about them, indicating she was smart and have self preservation about. She didn’t really think much of Julian, as he suddenly left, but with Katherine, she was annoyed that her father and uncle’s attention was taken away. After the supposedly deaths of her father & uncle, Ali was devastated and saddened, and went into some sort of depression. As she grow up, Ali became one of the prettiest girls in town, and one of the smartest, and she is shown to be sweet, caring, kind, polite and charming to the townsfolk and any guests. She was respectful, generous and thoughtful of her elders and protective and loving of her family and friends. But behind that, she is sassy, rebellious and reckless that her mother had mentioned that she had inherited from her father. But deep down, she is insecure and misses her father and uncle. Like most teenage girls, she was a hopeless romantic and dreams of a handsome man to marry and have a family. Her dreams came true when she met her fiancé, Theodore Phillips. She fell in love with him, but her dreams were shattered when Theodore broke them. |-| Vampire = Vampire Becoming a vampire, Ali became cold and hard. After her death, she became manipulative and rebellious. Her sass turned into witty and snarky. She is quite clever, able to think up plans. she was also deceitful and undetected from other vampires. But she can be quite like her father with the impulsiveness and sarcastic. She can hold a grudge against anyone, particular at her father, for leaving her at the Augustine and in the plan of killing Kol Mikaelson. She has been shown to be loyal, protective, determined and leadership skills. But also shown that she can be a manipulative, cunning and does not show remorse when she kills. PSTD Ali suffers from PTSD, from her sexual and physical assault, the accidental kill of her mother, avenging her death by killing her fiance and the torture from the Augustine. Ali does not like to talk about those particular events, as it causes her great distress. Ali will kill any rapist in the vicinity to be able to save the women. In one of her moments, she wants to be left alone and somewhat considers suicide, but unable to because her father and uncle. She hides all of her pain, the rape and torture, under a facade and only a few selected people know what had happened. Physical Appearance Ali is an attractive young woman. Standing at 5’3” tall, she has a curvaceous frame with slim, shapely legs. Her physical appearance of a 18 year old, but is over a century and half old. Like her parents, Ali has light skin, but having a milk and rose complexion with a beautiful heart shaped face, complimenting her full lips, dimpled smile and piercing blue eyes, that she has inherited from her father and paternal grandmother. From her mother, Ali inheriting her blonde hair, that is often worn down and styles in many styles, including cutting her hair short at one stage during the series. But her signature hairstyle is wavy/curly no matter the length. Ali can be described as gorgeous, alluring and voluptuous. Fashion Ali’s fashion is eclectic, due to her being a fashion designer; but is trendy, feminine, glamorous style. Her style is strikingly chic and sophisticated and appears like that is attending a soiree everyday and acts like she walking on runway. She wears fashion labels, including her own label. But at the end of the day, Ali is put-together, polished and walk with a poise. CLOTHES * Often wear blue colours. * Leather Jackets, black or grey * Short, Sexy Dresses; but attending events, she wears the appropriate dresses. * Often wears blazers with her outfits. * Unlike her father, she tends to wear bold colours, but not going over the top. * Wears floral prints. * Skinny Jeans * Always with the latest fashion trends. * But can be seen wearing graphic tees, funky pants 'ACCESSORIES' * Belts - she wears belts to show off her slim figure, defining her waist, over a blazer or a dress. * Shoes - heels; boots; wedges; flats. JEWELLERY * Ali has three Lapis Lazuli daylight amulets that she changes around, except for her ring. * She wears eye-catchy and expensive looking jewellery. * Along with her daylight amulets, she wears long necklaces, large cocktail rings and earrings. MAKE UP * Always Polished, but never overdoes it. * Often wears black eyeliner and mascara & nude eyeshadow to pop her piercing blue eyes. * Soft pink lip gloss. * Bold nail polishes Powers and abilities and weaknesses |-| Powers = Ali possesses all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire. Being that Ali is over 170 years old, she is an old and powerful vampire. For vampire standards, she is a relatively young non-original vampire to appear in the series, along with her father and uncle. Like her father, she drinks human blood regularly and is considerable stronger and faster than her uncle. * Super Strength * Super Speed * Super Agility * Super Senses ** Ali is able to sense if the vampires around her are stronger than her. * Super Durability * Healing Factor * Immortality * Enhanced Emotions * Emotional Control * Mind Compulsion; Ali is very skilled at mind compulsion, as she was able to compel several humans on seperate occasion. * Sire Bond; Knowing about sire bonds, Ali has used this to her advantage when she had turned humans into vampires, making them loyal to her. * Telepathy; rarely vampires can achieve these three skills, Ali was able to achieve these with ease. ** Dream Manipulation ** Illusions ** Tactile Telepathy * True Face |-| Abilities = * Ali is skilled fighter, able to defeat older vampires. This is due to the fact that she was taught by her father, her uncle and an Original, Kol Mikaelson. * Ali is skilled actress; able to deceive and trick humans and supernaturals alike. * Intelligence and observant skills; she prefers talking her way out of it rather than fighting, but if the confrontation becomes physical, she will fight. * Vervain - Ali has been consuming vervain since she had escaped the Augustine, being immune to vervain for more than half a century. * Linguist - She can speak four languages. |-| Weaknesses = * Animal Blood * Broken Neck * The Cure * Decapitation * Desiccation * Fire * Heart Attraction * Invitation * Magic * Physical Trauma * Poison * Sunlight * Vampire Bloodline * Vervain * Werewolf Bite * Wood * White Oak Ash Dagger * Phoenix Stone/Sword Category:LisaEmma